darkeyeuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Briggs
Jonathan Fletcher Briggs was the Stormcaller of the 21st century, as well as the leader of the Allied Signets and later Signet International. Within a decade of gaining his powers, Jonathan had become one of the strongest people on Earth, leading forces in both the Superhuman War and the Darkheart Insurrection. Jonathan was born in Boston, Massachusetts in 1996, seventeen years after the birth of his older brother, the infamous supersoldier Angel Briggs. Jonathan's parents had had Angel very early in their relationship, and after his kidnapping, they were anxious to have a new child; fortunately, Jonathan was finally born and raised in Boston. He slowly rose to power in the Signets, becoming a public figure after the reveal of superhumans in the aftermath of the Superhuman War. He led his own Signet International group, which he had created to help control his follow superhumans and teach them about their powers. After becoming a world hero during the Darkheart Insurrection, Jonathan got some peace, living quietly in Maine with his wife, Eva Caliopa Briggs, and his daughter, Jessica Briggs, as well as adopting a teenage daughter named Felicia Cara in 2038. Jonathan is the central character of the Signet franchise, first appearing in its flagship title Signet . He appears in every entry in the series except for Calypso: A Prelude, which focuses on Eva. Likewise, Jonathan was a major player during the Season 1 finale, Dark Eye's Insurrection. He plays more of a supporting role in Signet: Second Coming, which focuses more on his biological daughter. Biography Early Life (1996 - 2016) On May 29, 1996, Jonathan Fletcher Briggs was born to Jack and Evelyn Briggs in Boston, Massahusetts. He was raised in Boston without knowledge of his older brother, Angel Briggs, whom his parents assumed had been killed by Flint Connor in 1990. Jonathan went to school in Boston, going through all twelve grades with high marks. In first grade, he became very good friends with John Thomas Bivins, as well as meeting Austin Griffeth in middle school and Brandon Riley and Richard Nightingale in high school. He attended college at Boston University, completing four years of college and studying history and business management, as well as gaining a teaching degree. It was after his fourth year college that he met Eva Caliopa. Twelfth Signet War (2016 - 2017) Main article: Signet '' Upon meeting Eva Caliopa and helping her to her hotel, Jonathan received the Emerald Signet, though he was unsure of its exact powers at the time. Eva had purchased it from an antiques shop just the previous day, with the express purpose of giving it to him. Soon, while being attacked by mercenaries from the Black Hand, Jonathan discovered his new powers as the Stormcaller of the 21st century. Jonathan and Eva went to Cape Elizabeth, Maine, where they met Jack Warren and learned about the history of the Allied Signets. They were soon joined by J.T., Austin, Brandon, and Richard, who had all come in search of Jonathan by the use of a map Eva had left in Jonathan's apartment. Along the way, Brandon had acquired the Ruby Signet and become the Flamewalker. Jack quickly handed Richard the Turquoise Signet to make him the Frostcourser. Jack went through the explanation of the Signets again, and began to train them. Jonathan leads his fellow Signets into Albany, New York, where they meet with their new allies in SOU Sierra, led by a supersoldier known as Blackbird. The combined forces storm a facility called the Orpheon, owned by the supposed medical company Soldaten, though they suspect more to it. While in the Orpheon, Jonathan and Brandon come up against a prototype supersoldier called a Letzte, which they manage to defeat. After destroying the site, the pair escapes, separated from their allies. They chase after a Soldaten agent named Sarah Fraser, eventually reaching Dover, New Jersey, where they stop to contact the others. They contact Jack and Blackbird, who tell them that a Soldaten base called the Red Arm Facility is on the outskirts of the city. Blackbird lets them know that SOU Sierra will scout out more facilities, but can help if the Signets need them. Jonathan and Brandon begin surveillance on the Red Arm Facility. A few days later, J.T. and Austin arrive in Dover with a new Signet named Leon May, whom they met in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. They tell Jonathan and Brandon that they had come to Dover in pursuit of Melody May, Leon's sister, who had been kidnapped by mercenaries and taken to what Jonathan realizes to be the Red Arm. A few days later, Richard and Eva arrive as well, with the Signet named Carmen Moore. With the Signets back together and stronger, they plan to take out the Red Arm. Jonathan leads his allies in forming a plan, and they eventually settle on dividing into two teams: Jonathan, Eva, and Leon in one, and Brandon, Richard, and Austin (now a Signet himself) in the other. J.T. and Carmen stay behind to run their network. In the facility, Brandon's team causes a distraction, allowing Jonathan and his team to charge in and begin wreaking havoc. While Brandon's group focuses on destroying the Red Arm, Jonathan, Eva, and Leon go after Melody. They manage to find her after fighting through several of the finished Letzte soldiers, only being saved by the sudden intervention of Carmen, who had stolen a shotgun. The four rescue Melody and Leon takes her out of the Red Arm; meanwhile, Jonathan, Eva, and Carmen are confronted by a strange creature called Cain, who claims to be one of the Antisignet's Furies. Cain nearly kills Jonathan, but he is saved by Carmen's brother, David Moore, who turns out to be the Shadowstalker. David encourages Jonathan to escape with his friends, and they leave. On the way, Abel, also a Fury, ambushes the Signets. Jonathan drains the lights to allow his allies to escape, on the way stealing the Topaz Signet from the creature. Outside of the facility, they have Brandon destroy the Red Arm, and his team joins up with Jonathan's as well as Leon, Melody, and J.T.. To their surprise, a group of Letzte arise from the ruins, overpowering the Signets. Fortunately, the FBI arrives, fighting back the Letzte. The leader introduces himself as Lou Goodwin, the Director. He takes all of the Signets to Washington, D.C.. In Washington, Lou debriefs the Signets, learning of the Letzte project Soldaten had been engaged in. He has SOU Sierra and several FBI agents investigate the ruins of the Red Arm for evidence. Meanwhile, he shows the Allied Signets the Diamond Signet, which the FBI had acquired. It binds with J.T., and the Topaz Signet binds with Carmen, making all of them true Signets. Lou tells the Signets of Soldaten activity in the Gray North Facility in Portland, Maine. The next day, Jonathan, Eva, J.T., Austin, Brandon, Richard, Leon, and Carmen head out to Portland, leaving Melody in safety with the FBI. The eight head out to Portland, where they locate the Gray North Facility. Second Chance (2016β - 2017β) (2017) ''Main article: Relapse Seventeenth Signet War (2545γ - 2546γ) (2017 - 2020) Main article: Savior The Hunt for Jack Warren (2020) Main article: Requiem First Signet War (999 - 1000) (2020 - 2023) Main article: Songbird The H.E.X. Conspiracy (2023 - 2025) Main article: Rebirth Superhuman War: David's Return (2025 - 2026) Main article: Deadbolt, Pt. 1: Severance Superhuman War: Double Vision (2026 - 2027) Main article: Deadbolt, Pt. 2: Remembrance Powers and Politics (2027 - 2030) Main article: Silence Darkheart Insurrection: Helping Hands (2030 - 2032) Main article: Signet: Insurrection Main article: Dark Eye's Insurrection: Inferno Darkheart Insurrection: Help from Above (2032 - 2033) Main article: Darktide: Vhezerii V: Insurrection Darkheart Insurrection: One Small Step for Man (2033 - 2035) Main article: Dark Eye's Insurrection: Crisis Main article: Dark Eye's Insurrection: Dusk Abilities & Equipment Relationships Eva Caliopa Jack Warren John Thomas Bivins Austin Griffeth Brandon Riley Andrea Churchman Angel Briggs Miriam Warren Trivia Appearances *''Signet '' *''Relapse'' *''Savior'' *''Blackbird'' *''Requiem'' *''Songbird'' *''Rebirth'' *''Deadbolt, Pt. 1: Severance'' *''Deadbolt, Pt. 2: Remembrance'' *''Silence'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Prelude (mentioned) *''Signet: Insurrection *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Inferno'' *''Darktide: Vhezerii V: Insurrection'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Crisis'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Dusk'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Second Coming'' *''The Ballad of Felicia'' *''Deadlock & Briggs: Point of Origin'' Related Topics |- |- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Signet Characters Category:Archetypes Category:Briggs Family